Duchas vaporosas
by Nixie Nott
Summary: De espaldas a él, estaba una chica de delicadas curvas, su piel de color nieve estaba enrojecida por la elevada temperatura que salía del grifo de la ducha. Su cabello rubio contrastaba con las paredes de piedra rojiza del baño de la Madriguera.
1. Duchas vaporosas 1,0

**Bien aquí mi reto del lado pervertido de mi adorado Fred Weasley, sinceramente a mí me ha gustado bastante escribirlo y más con la canción de Kid Rock- So Hott, la cual escuchaba de fondo para inspirarme y si leéis mi nota recomiendo encarecidamente que la escuchéis mientas leéis de mi relato.**

 **Este fic participa en el Mini-reto "El lado pervertido" del foro "Las cuatro casas".**

 **Personaje: Fred Weasley**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece al fantabuloso mundo de JK Rowling**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 _ **Duchas vaporosas**_

Cuando Fred Weasley abrió la puerta del baño con la intención de darse una refrescante ducha después del improvisado partido de Quidditch se encontró con una densa nube de vapor que no dejaba ver el interior de la estancia. Pero lo que más le intrigo fue los ahogados gemidos que salían de él.

Si hubiera sido un chico bueno hubiera cerrado la puerta del baño y se habría olvidado de todo, pero Fred no era un chico bueno. Con una sonrisa pícara entro en el baño de la Madriguera dispuesto a ver de quien eran esos excitantes gemidos, y lo que vio le obligó a cerrar la puerta del baño y a relamerse como un gato que acaba de atrapar a su presa.

De espaldas a él, estaba una chica de delicadas curvas, su piel de color nieve estaba enrojecida por la elevada temperatura que salía del grifo de la ducha. Su cabello rubio contrastaba con las paredes de piedra rojiza del baño de la Madriguera. Con una de sus manos estaba acariciando sus turgentes senos y la otra viajaba por todos los recónditos de su precioso cuerpo.

Fred cansado de ser un simple espectador y más que preparado para darle a Luna lo que ella quería, se acercó sigilosamente y empezó a besarle el cuello, la chica sorprendida se giró de golpe y se sonrojo al ver a Fred desnudo y con una erección importante. Fred dispuesto a no dejarla escapar se acercó a aun más, coloco su erección cerca de su entrada y la beso con furia.

Cuando noto que la chica se rendía a sus encantos, empezó a bajar su mano hacia la tierra prometida de la chica, noto lo húmeda que estaba ella y la penetro con uno de sus dedos sin dilación, Luna soltó un fuerte gemido que quedo ahogado por la boca de Fred.

Cuando Luna recobro el sentido se acercó a la oreja del excitado muchacho y mientras lamia el lóbulo de esta le susurro " _espero que tengas algo más grande que tus dedos_ ", Fred loco de placer situó su erección en la entrada de Luna una vez más y la penetro sin miramientos. La embistió una y otra vez con pasión. Noto que las paredes de ella se contraían alrededor de su pene y no pudo resistirse, soltó un gemido gutural al tiempo que ella temblaba de placer.

Los dos agotados se dejaron caer en el suelo de la ducha, Fred miro a la exhausta chica a los ojos y le dijo " _avísame cuando quieras otra ronda_ ". Se levantó y con una sonrisa satisfecha emergió de la densa nube de vapor.


	2. Duchas vaporosas 2,0

**Por fin, después de mucho tiempo por fin actualizo la prometida segunda parte de esta historia como prometí a mi adorada Albaa, a la cual dedico este minific.**

 **Espero que no os decepcione.**

 **Nixie Nott**

Cuando Luna entro en el baño de los perfectos, descubrió que toda la estancia estaba completamente llena de vapor, como esa tarde en la Madriguera. Vio que no había nadie, así que se desnudó dejando al descubierto sus tersos pechos y sus deseables curvas. El vapor se le pego a los senos dejándolos húmedos y deseables, pequeñas gotitas traviesas recorrían su cuerpo lentamente hasta su intimidad.

Entro en la enorme piscina y empezó a acariciarse todo el cuerpo, llevando los dedos a su mojada intimidad empezó a acariciarse el clítoris y a gemir, notando como alguien acababa de entrar y la observaba lujuriosamente como esa tarde en la Madriguera. Sintió un chapoteo señal de que no estaba sola en la bañera y sus manos pronto fueron sustituidas por unas más expertas, más masculinas que la hicieron soltar un fuerte gemido, sintió como la boca del gemelo se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba: "creo que esperabas a Fred". Instantáneamente Luna se humedeció aún más y supo que su fantasía no tardaría en llegar.

Sus pequeñas manos que aún seguían acariciándose los duros pezones fueron sustituidas por una boca masculina que succiono, mordió i tiro. Mientras el otro gemelo recorría su pequeño cuerpo con manos expertas empapándose con su humedad, haciéndole perder la cordura, notar 4 manos dándole placer en esa enorme bañera, donde cualquiera podía pillarlos la excito aún más. Con una sonrisa traviesa encontró debajo del agua las dos potentes erecciones de los gemelos y empezó a acariciarlas, moviendo sus manos lentamente por sus enormes miembros, haciendo que gruñeran.

Cerro los ojos y disfruto del placer que le provocaba aquella erótica situación, fue en ese momento cuando noto que uno de los gemelos se situaba detrás de ella y colocaba su erección cerca de su trasero, mientras el otro le acariciaba la entrada, estaba tan abierta y húmeda.

Luna sin poder esperar ronroneo: "por favor hacedme vuestra". Y noto como los dos gemelos la penetraban a la vez haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer. La penetraron duramente, cada vez más excitados notando como se amoldaba alrededor de sus miembros erectos cada vez más duros y le acariciaban el cuerpo con ansia animal.

Sintió que ya no podía más, las embestidas de los gemelos eran cada vez más potentes y más profundas, a duras penas y entre gemidos les dijo a los gemelos "quiero otra ronda de esto". Sintió el gruñido de aceptación de los gemelos y llego al clímax junto con ellos.


End file.
